Holy Roma?
by HallowShark1
Summary: Ludwig ends up little again. He and Feliciano then realize he's HRE. And, Feliciano decides to have some fun with his little empire.But,when word gets out,so does everyone eles Shota.Lemon.Italy/Little!Germany.Include other couples soon!


"Italy? " Feliciano heard a small and familiar voice in his sleep.

He let out a small "Ummm? " and stretched in his siesta.

"Italy? " small hands shook him softly.

"Veeee? " he cracks his golden eyes crack open.

From the couch, he looked up (but not to far up) at a small, blond, child. Germany's long black tank top big, and loose on the boy. It reached past his ankle. Bright blue eyes filled with worry, blond hair slicked back. His cheeks small round and red, his frame so tiny and fragile. The Italian stared at the child in awe.

"Italy. Something is wrong with me. " the voice was small and squeaky.

"V-Veee? Holy Roma? " Feliciano groaned.

"What? Who are you talking about? "

Suddenly, the child was being squeezed in a tight hug. Ludwig looked confused for a second, then unsurely hugged back. Italy then pulled the surprised child into his lap. Germany gasped, hugging him tighter so he wouldn't fall. He buried his face into the Italian's chest.

"Ah~ You're still so small~" Feliciano cooed happily.

"Italy! It's me! Ludwig!"

"Veee? Ludwig? So this whole time you were Holy Roma? Hmm? It makes sense! I thought you two looked alike!"

Germany looked even more confused. His confusion only grew when the Italian pressed their lips together. He gasped out in surprise, which gave Feliciano time to slip his tongue into the child's mouth. He then pulled away with is familiar goofy smile. Ludwig looked so surprised and his face was a deep red. Italy laid one hand on the boy's cheek, and kissed the other.

"I missed you. " he muttered softly.

He then began to kiss at the boys neck. Licking, sucking, and nipping on the soft pink flesh. Ludwig stood stone still as this happened, memories drifting in and out of his mind. His eyes flashed open, some tears fall down his cheek.

"F-Feliciano? Y-you were t-that girl? " the small child sobbed.

"Veeee? Girl? "

Ludwig clung to him tighter. Then he felt his crotch being groped, and he gasped. His legs trembled softly. And the Italian continued to leave small red marks and hickeys on the boy. Feliciano then lifted up the loose black tank top up, reveling very loose boxers. So loose, they were obviously slipping past the small hips. Italy licked his lips hungrily. He had always fantasized about this. Being dominate over his first love, making him squirm and writhe under him. Thrusting into the small, tight ass.

He pulled down the red boxers (oh~ the ones he got him for Christmas!), a small half limp length pulled out of hiding. He began to suck on his own fingers of his left hand, as his right began to fondle the small cock. Germany's (or should we say Holy Roma's?) legs trembled as he was touched. He gasped out loud, spreading his legs wider. A satisfied smile appeared on Italy's face.

"Holy Roma? Did you miss me? " he asked, his thumb swirling around the small head of the dick.

"J-Ja!" the child whined, reaching down to touch himself.

His hand was promptly slapped away, and he whimpered.

"Ah Ah Ah~ " Italy cooed. "I will make you feel good on my own. "

Then, he slipped his fingers out of his mouth, and turned the boy so that he was face first against the sofa. His chest made contact with the fabric, but his small, pink, shiny rump was in the air. He hugged a throw pillow close, burying his face into it. He gasped as he felt the Italian's fingers enter him. He clawed into the pillow as the digits worked inside him.

"A-Ah! F-Feliciano! "

"Mmm…So tight, my little empire. " mused the bigger man.

Germany bit the pillow, letting out a muffled moan of pleasure. He tried to roll his hips back, both trying to get the fingers out and inside of him. He shook both in fear and bliss. He was sure he couldn't take this. He was to small, and awfully tight. He was scared that he was going to be ripped in two.

"F-Feliciano! D-Don't-AH!" he felt his prostate being hit.

He moaned out, his little voice filling the room. He gasped out louder as a third finger was added, stretching his now red hole. He throw his head back as he was repeatedly stretched. He was so busy writhing his hips and moaning that he didn't hear or notice Italy's boxers shift. Then, the fingers slipped out of him. He felt the hot flesh of the Italian's cock between his cheeks. First, the length of the hardness rubbed against his small puckered hole. Germany shuttered in fear and anticipation.

He then cried out as Feliciano shoved the head into him.

"A-Ah! F-Felician- AH!" his sentence was interrupted as Italy thrust the rest of his dick into him.

"Mmm… Ludwig, so tight~" the Italian cooed.

Italy took hold of the slim pale hips, and pulled half way out of the boy. As Holy Roma panted in a bit of relief, he shoved himself back into the boy. Germany cried out yet again, rolling his hips back into the rock hard member. Feliciano rocked back, moaning himself as his hips contacted the boy.

"O-Ohhh~ Fuck! " the little boy groan as the buddle of nerve inside him was struck.

"F-Feliciano! Harder! " he shouted.

Feliciano stopped, then pulled himself halfway out. Ludwig groan in frustration, the gasped in shock as he was flipped onto his back. His neck was yet again attacked as he watched the Italian's ass move up and down with each thrust. He gasped as that spot was hit once again. He wrapped his tiny arms around Italy's neck, His toes curling and uncurling in pleasure. His legs were on each side of Feliciano, trembling.

It was then he felt the thrust harden and quicken, his pants becoming heavy.

"Oh Mein Gott! " he screamed louder. "Feliciano! Harder! P-Please! I want more. "

"Ohhh~ My little empire is so dirty! " he murmured against the boys neck.

Ludwig continued to tremble, rocking his hips as best as he can. Italy pulled away from the boys neck, and kissed those full pink lips. Germany kissed back, his tongue meeting with the Italians. Promptly being dominated, his mouth was then explored. The kiss was then broken as the blond throw his head back in ecstasy, his legs trembling and shaking. Feliciano's pace became slow and hard, and Ludwig couldn't take it anymore.

He cried out, spraying semen all over the Italian's bare stomach. He continued to tremble as Feliciano gave a few more harsh thrust before releasing his seed into the small hole.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig gasped out.

He was filled beyond the brim, cum flowing out of his hole and down his thighs. The substance dripping onto the couch. He panted along with his partner, who switch places with him, so that the boy was against Feliciano's chest. Italy ran his hands down the small back, making Ludwig shutter.

"Ti amo! " he chirped happily.

"M-mein Gott. I-Ich liebe dich. " muttered the boy, still trembling.

* * *

Well! Here we go! I felt inspired to do this. I don't know why, but I did. Who wants me to continue though? Maybe some Prussia/Little!Germany? Or Spain/Little!Germany (Just because we all know Antonio's a pedo! )? Or maybe even Romano/Little!Germany? England/Little!Germany is a good idea too, because we all know its his fault Ludwig is little. But, I'll only continue if you all want me to. Please review and show me what you think! Bye Bye now!


End file.
